Keelah Se'lai
by Geborro
Summary: Ангст Легион/фем Шепард. Потратилось на это где-то три дня. Самым сложным было представить себе, как может думать машина. Надеюсь, что получилось годно. И, ах да, надеюсь, что я не переборщила с "ванилью", и горчить не будет.


_Органические формы жизни часто говорят о смерти. Для машин такое понятие может существовать лишь как доля вероятной поломки, фатальной ошибки в системе.  
Органические формы жизни утверждают, что в моменты опасности они вспоминают все свое существование. Машины всегда хранят данные. В моменты угрозы системе машины просчитывают все варианты избежания летального исхода и выбирают один. Единственно верный.  
Но у машин нет имен. У машин нет чувств. Машины не понимают эмоций органиков.  
Я - машина. И у меня есть имя. Я не просто "Эта платформа". Мои чувства протекают не как биохимические реакции в теле органического существа, но воспроизводятся электрическими импульсами в центральной плате. Это происходит вне зависимости от законов строгой логики и конструктивного расчета. Я все еще не до конца понимаю эмоции. Но сейчас я испытываю то, что Шепард Командор назвала бы страхом, опасением. Я уже никогда не успею найти ответы на все внезапно возникшие вопросы. Но я приложу все возможные ресурсы, чтобы постараться сделать это._

Я стою у обрыва. Обезвреженная Старая Машина лежит достаточно близко, чтобы установить связь и собрать необходимые данные. Обработано всего семь целых и тридцать три сотых процента информации из ста. И я уже сейчас осознаю себя. Я уже сейчас понимаю, что мои платы не выдержат такого потока проходящей по ним информации.

Потому я обращаюсь к самым важным вопросам. Шанс найти ответы, даже после исследования наиболее важных участков памяти, составляет не более десяти целых и девяти десятых процентов. Но все же, я решаюсь попробовать.

**- Загружаю. Десять процентов. **

_**Первый фрагмент памяти:**_

- Какой замечательный образец. Если бы его предоставили мне на изучение, я могла бы выявить слабости в строении инфраструктуры гетов.

- Боюсь, что этого не выйдет. Легион - мой друг. И он помогал мне в войне с Коллекционерами.

- Как и ваш пистолет. Неужели мне стоит волноваться...

Рука Шепард Командора резко и уверенно ложится на плече кварианки, на двадцать пять градусов разворачивая ее к себе. Пульс обеих женщин резко ускоряется.

- Я не думаю, что вы хотите продолжить свою мысль, адмирал. Еще раз повторяю - Легион мой друг. Но если для вас это ничего не значит, то позволю себе заметить, что он так же единственный источник информации о гетах, который у нас есть.

- Научные интересы..!

Шепард Командор делает шаг назад.

- Абсолютно плевать сейчас на научные интересы. - Компромисс неуместен.

Кварианка изъявляет желание что-то ответить, но вместо этого глубокий вдох. Ее сердцебиение успокаивается. Она поворачивается к этой платформе.

- Что ты можешь нам рассказать о гетах? Как они поведут себя без вторжения Жнецов в их сознание?

- Ложное предположение. Вы отрезали дистанционное управление. Но Старые Машины установили на Раннохе базу локального контроля.

- Значит, у гетов все еще есть улучшения Жнецов?

- Верно. В данный момент они дезориентированы. Однако. Как только база локального контроля будет запущена, они будут востановлены.

- Кила... Мне нужно предупредить флот. Зен, свяжись с Адмиралом Гаррелом. Вперед!

Один из адмиралов удаляется. Шепард Командор подходит к этой платформе. Брови сведены. Руки скрещены на груди. Взволнованность.

- Легион. Нам нужно знать где находится эта база Жнецов.

- Неизвестно.

- Тогда найди ее!

**Анализ фрагмента:**

_Шепард Командор не в первый раз называет платформу под названием Легион "другом". Но платформа под названием Легион ранее не могла понять значения, заключенного в этом слове. Целая община гетов не могла понять этого. Обмен информацией с ИИ Нормандии так же не привел ни к каким выводам, которые можно было бы назвать удовлетворительными. Логика всех доводов была признана, как неприемлемая._

Голос Шепард Командора звучит просьбой. Однако в нем есть уверенность, что для платформы под названием Легион нет ничего невозможного.  
Звучит совсем не так, как задание, порученное органиком какому-то механизму. Теперь я начинаю осознавать. Шепард Командор дала мне имя не в стремлении к удобству. Так она дала понять, что платформа для нее не "оно". Ранее это было трудным для понимания.

Ту же логику можно применить к использованию определения "друг" в отношении меня. Неверно. Для понимания органических форм жизни, Шепард Командора в частности, стоит отказаться от логики в размышлениях.

Шепард Командор считала меня другом задолго до того, как я оказался в состоянии понять это. Итак, дружба. Определение этого понятия присутствует в экстранете. _"Дружба — бескорыстные личные взаимоотношения между органическими формами жизни, основанные на любви, доверии, искренности, взаимных симпатиях, общих интересах и увлечениях. "__  
Для определения составляющих __"любовь", "доверие"__ и __"симпатия"__ недостаточно данных. _

**- Двадцать процентов. **

_**Второй фрагмент памяти. **_

- Сопротивление может быть ожидаемо лишь внутри сервера.

Удивление.

- Внутри? Он такой здоровенный?

- Вы недопонимаете. Необходимо прямое виртуальное воздействие изнутри сервера. Вы должны войти в наш Консенсус.

Шаг назад. Руки скрещены на груди. Предположительно, жест сомнения, неуверенности.

- То есть... Ты хочешь, чтобы я виртуально взаимодействовала с гетами?

Доктор Т'сони поднимается на ноги со своего места.

- Звучит как безумие. Шепард, это может быть весьма опасно.

Шепард Коммандор смотрит на доктора Т'сони сотую долю секунды, затем снова обращается к этому юниту.

- Я ведь не машина. - Пожимание плечами. - Каким образом я попаду в виртуальный мир?

Попытка собрать убедительные факты, способные приблизить Шепард Командора к пониманию поставленной цели.

- Ваш вид ранее ставил эксперименты, направленные на взаимодействие с виртуальными интерфейсами. Вы видели это в проекте "Властелин".

Попытка донесения убедительных фактов провалена.

- _Я_ видела, как в ходе этих экспериментов на волю был выпущен безумный гибридный человеческий ИИ.

- Мы нашли интерфейс, который им удалось создать, модифицировали его и получили необходимое оборудование с Нормандии, чтобы установить безопасный контакт. Мы запрашиваем ваше доверие.

**Анализ воспроизведенного фрагмента:**

_Рассматривая эту ситуацию еще раз, я не до конца понимаю, как Шепард Командор согласилась на подобную... авантюру. Практически полное отсутствие логических доводов и понятных разъяснений делают это решение... Я снова слишком зацикливаюсь на логичности. А так же забываю, что Шепард Командор привыкла доверять своим друзьям._

И все же. После того, как я попросил о доверии, ее ответ, по меркам органических существ, последовал незамедлительно, а именно через одну целую тридцать пять сотых секунды. Она улыбалась. Даже со скудными познаниями о человеческом поведении, я могу утверждать, что за этим жестом не скрывалась попытка спрятать дискомфорт или волнение. Это подтверждается так же тем, что колебания Шепард Командора перед вступлением в Консенсус продлились слишком короткое время. И были продиктованы природным инстинктом живого существа к самосохранению, но не сомнением в моем предложении.

Однако, в этом участке памяти есть еще одна важная частица. Для того, чтобы отключить защиту, мне необходимо было покинуть шаттл раньше, чем Шепард Командор и ее спутники успели бы приземлиться. Чтобы успеть сделать это вовремя, я должен был десантироваться не ожидая снижения скорости и высоты полета летательного аппарата. Реакцию Шепард Командора я бы назвал... Переживанием. За мою сохранность. Учитывая тот факт, что ей известно, какую нагрузку может выдерживать корпус гета, она, тем не менее, испытывала опасения.

Людям и органикам в целом свойственно сопереживание другим живым организмам, даже если те не находятся с ними в родственных, дружеских, любовных или других связях. Анализ поведения Шепард Командора показал, что ее опыт заставил ее ограничить эту эмпатию к посторонним для нее людям. Однако, на друзей подобное ограничение не распространялось. 

_**Третий фрагмент памяти.**_

- Хотя Старые Машины преследуют неэтичные цели, их модификации значительно улучшили наш народ. Обзор.

Вывод данных этой платформы, изолированной от общины до получения модификаций Старых Машин.

- Процесс обработки данных гетом. Насколько я понимаю, одной единицей.

- Верно. Теперь взаимодействие десяти близко дислоцированных юнитов. - Вывод данных этой платформы и еще девяти дополнительно. - Теперь, процесс обработки информации одной единицы с модификациями Старых Машин. - Вывод протекающих на данный момент процессов внутри этой платформы.

- Это полностью развитый ИИ... - Удивление в голосе адмирала Раан.

- Верно. Мы не согласны с целями Старых Машин. Однако мы находим подобное развитие... прекрасным. Настоящим проявлением жизни.

- Это действительно прекрасно... - Шепард Командор все так же смотрит на отображение процессов этой платформы. Интонация свидетельствует об искренности ответа и... завороженности увиденным.

- Командор! - Раздражение в голосе адмирала Раан. Реакция Шепард Командора явно негативна. Взгляд перестает быть рассеянным. Брови нахмуриваются.

- Прекратите, адмирал! Это живое существо! Вне зависимости от того, каково его Программное Обеспечение.

- И все они погибнут, когда мы уничтожим базу.

**Анализ фрагмента:**

_Взгляд, которым на меня посмотрела после этого Шепард Командор, можно назвать лишь... Сострадающим. А так же решительным. Она выглядела решительно в восьмидесяти восьми целых и семи десятых процентах случаев из ста. В данный момент ее решимость была направлена на то, чтобы не допустить гибель моего народа. Точно так же она в прошлый раз избрала более правильным переписать гетов-еретиков вместо того, чтобы их уничтожить. И, хотя последствия этого оказались не самыми... лучшими, она ничем не выказала того, что жалеет о принятом ранее решении. _

- Я умоляю тебя... Не делай этого. Прошу тебя.  
- Мы сожалеем о смерти Создателей. Однако мы не видим возможной альтернативы. **Сорок процентов.**  
- Нет. Больше сегодня смертей не будет. Легион, продолжай.  
- Шепард?...  
- Это Коммандор Шепард. Жнец мертв. Остановитесь.  
- Это Адмирал Тали Зора. Шепард говорит от моего имени.  
- _От моего так же._  
- Отставить! Мы можем выиграть эту войну прямо сейчас!

- **Шестьдесят процентов.**

- Еще немного, и геты обретут полное сознание. Если вы не остановитесь, они сотрут вас в порошок! Вся ваша история напичкана попытками убить гетов. Это ВЫ толкнули их на восстание. Это ВЫ толкнули их на союз со Жнецами.

- **Восемьдесят процентов. **

- Геты не хотят сражаться с вами. Если вы только сможете поверить в это. Хотя бы на одну минуту. Эта война будет окончена. У вас есть выбор. Пожалуйста. **Кила Сэлай...**

_Одна единственная женщина сумела завершить войну, длившуюся три сотни лет.  
Размышляя сейчас о том, каких усилий ей это стоило, я испытываю чувство благодарности. Как от всех гетов, так и от себя самого. Если подсчитать шансы того, что помимо Шепард Командора появился бы другой такой же органик, то вероятность благоприятного развития событий слишком мала. Этот человек, совершенно не понимая структуры логики машины, все же пыталась сделать все возможное для нас. И даже не смотря на то, что мы успели сотворить до ее вмешательства, она не сменила свою точку зрения на негативную. Наоборот. Она поняла и приняла все причины, по которым мы поступали так или иначе. По которым так поступал я, в частности. Она пыталась понять меня. Я готов стереть все свои данные, дабы сейчас вместо того, чтобы считывать и передавать информацию со Старой Машины, иметь возможность еще раз поговорить с ней... По душам._

Когда-то, на ранней стадии своего развития, одна из платформ задала вопрос Создателю о том, есть ли у нее душа. Это оказалось фатальной ошибкой, положившей конец сосуществованию Создателей с нами. Я смею предположить, что Шепард Командор всегда возмущала несправедливость поступка Создателей. В одну из наших бесед на Нормандии она сказала следующее: "По-сути... Вы ведь их дети. Ты когда-нибудь слышал о таком писателе с Земли, как Экзюпери? Так вот. "Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили"."

Целая община гетов несколько часов изучала текст сказки, пытаясь понять, что именно она имела ввиду. Теперь же я понимаю. А еще меня удивляет, как такая, как она может читать такие истории. Но я ни на секунду не сомневаюсь в том, что ее ответом на вопрос было бы твердое "Да". Пускай, она не совсем понимает, какая именно душа у машины, но она есть. И для нее только это важно.

Шепард единственная в своем роде среди органиков. И я безмерно горд тем, что именно я оказался той самой "платформой", созданной для сотрудничества с ней. Я безмерно рад, что смог считаться ее другом.

Она совершенно необыкновенная. Она сделала столько невозможного, что мои системы практически отказываются воспринимать это. Однако, среди всего прочего, одна вещь кажется абсолютно невероятной. Я - машина, которую ОНА научила мечтать. И пускай моя первая мечта не такая большая и, заключается в надежде на то, что передача данных все же не сожжет меня, она все же несбыточная, последняя. Заранее обреченная на провал.

Процесс практически завершен, температура центральной платы все ближе к критической точке. В прошлый раз, на базе Коллекционеров, когда я был отправлен взламывать дверь, Шепард не позволила мне погибнуть. Но тогда она была предупреждена о подобной возможности. Сейчас же она в любом случае не сможет ничего предпринять. Я не хочу, чтобы она слишком много думала о том, все ли она сделала, дабы предотвратить летальный исход, потому я не стану сообщать ей об этой неизбежной перспективе заранее. Это довольно жестоко по отношению к ней, но моя центральная плата агонирует отчасти не из-за передачи данных.

Если машина может чувствовать благодарность, то я благодарен Ей. Если машина может чувствовать привязанность, то я привязан к Ней. Если машина может любить, то я влюблен в Нее.

Пол года назад, на базе Коллекционеров, перед тем, как отправится в пекло, она сказала всем нам, ее команде: "Сделайте так, чтобы Я гордилась вами. Сделайте так, чтобы ВЫ сами были горды собой". Сегодня я могу собой гордиться. Я шел к осознанию столь таинственных для машины вещей так долго и сумел достичь этого всего за несколько секунд до смерти. Но за это короткое время я узнал, что значит чувствовать себя живым, что значит иметь друзей, что значит ощущать ответственность за свои поступки. Я узнал, что значит любить. Не могу удержаться от улыбки. 

- Ошибка. Необходимо прямое вмешательство. - Я поворачиваюсь к ней. Она смотрит на меня вопросительно и с тревогой. - Шепард Командор, я должен уйти к ним, чтобы завершить процесс. - Я изо всех сил стараюсь не выдавать пульсирующих внутри меня эмоций, однако, все же роняю - Я... Прости. Это единственный путь.

Ее глаза расширяются в ужасе от услышанного, а рука тянется ко мне. Попытка спасения. Наверняка, даже она знает, что бесполезная. Уже слишком поздно.

- Легион... - Тали Зора прерывает движение Джейн. - Ответом на твой вопрос было "да". - Я снова улыбаюсь.

- Я знаю, Тали. И благодарю тебя. **Кила Сэлай.**

**Этот закат на Раннохе. Он так непередаваемо прекрасен. Особенно в последние доли секунды моей жизни. Жизни, которую подарила мне Командор Джейн Шепард.**


End file.
